In love, nothing is impossible
by Miriae
Summary: YuuhiChidori. COMPLETE! Ceres comes back with a good news. How will it affect everyone especially Yuuhi?
1. Chidori and Aki's funeral

**In love, nothing is impossible**

**Miriae**

**Disclaimer**: Ayashi no Ceres belongs to Yuu Watase, it can never be mine.

**-----Yuuhi's POV----------**

        "Yuuhi, are you alright?"

        I felt someone tap me. I turned to see it was neesan. She gave me a concerned look. I looked at her for a while.

        "I am just fine..." I gave neechan a tired smile. A fake smile maybe.

        "Yuuhi, just tell us if you can't go to the funeral...we'll go straight back home." Q-chan looked at me from the front.

        Yes, today is the joint funeral of Mikage Aki and Kurama Chidori. Am I ready to go and see them?

        "Q-chan, let's go home," neesan said.

        "No. Q-chan, neesan, we will go to the funeral," I told them. Q-chan gave me a questioning look...actually I am not sure. I can't concentrate well, after all, everything ended just a week ago...

        Q-chan continued driving while neesan had her head bowed. Besides the noise outside, there is silence in our car. Silence, that is what I need right now.

        I placed my attention to the view on the window. The trees, birds, flowers, everything is so beautiful today. The sun is smiling as it radiates its warmth. Everything is so perfect. The people are laughing, playing with each other. I envy them. Yes, I envy them. At least they are still living with their love ones.

        Actually, I am wondering my reason for living. Do you know why? Well, it is because a certain girl died in my hands, to be precise, in my back. I still remember that night on the tunnel, every single part of it. How she allowed herself to be shot just to save me. She is so stupid!! Saving me? Imagine! She saved me! Isn't that the man saves the woman? Isn't that in the end they end up happily ever after? Damn it! Why did she save me?! My fist clenched so hard that droplets of blood fell.

        Neesan got her handkerchief and tied it in my bruised hand. She didn't say anything. She just patted my back.

        "We are here." Q-chan parked the car in the side of a small chapel. We got out.

        Q-chan and neesan glanced at me. Yes, I know they are worried that I still can't accept that Chidori is dead. Are they nuts? Me? Can't accept Chidori's death? Damn, they are right!

        It seems that neither Q-chan nor neesan would like to enter. Maybe they are waiting for me to decide if I will go in or not. Of course I will go in_. Will I keep on running away? _

        Upon arriving inside, I felt everyone's eyes glued to me. Hey?! I am not a museum piece so would you stop looking at me! Getting tired of those people, I surveyed the place.

        "_Chidori, you'll love to see this..._" I whispered.

        Indeed, it was beautiful...for me maybe. It kinda resembled like the chapel in Romeo and Juliet. There were so many flowers; Wisteria and Sakura flowers lined the aisle. There were so many candles too. Kinda scary? Definitely. But for me it was beautiful. Beautiful in a sense that it looks more like a wedding, minus the candles and the weeping people of course. Also remove the 2 coffins in the altar: a blue one for Aki and a pink one for Chidori.

        I continued to walk. It seems that the aisle was so long. I stopped in the middle of my path. Both neesan and Q-chan also stopped.

        I can't believe that I am the one walking this path. Isn't that Chidori must be the one walking here? Then I must be the one waiting at the end, not her. She must be walking here, dressed in a bridal gown, smiling dearly. Her eyes must have shone brightly. Shota must be the one leading her to me. The people here must have been shouting for joy. But now everything is the opposite.

_        Yuuhi, you must get over with it! Chidori is dead! You can't bring her back!_

        "Yuuhi?" Neesan approached me and patted me. She is the only one who can understand me right now. She also lost my brother. She even lost her child, the only remembrance my brother gave her. The only difference is that they have said that phrase to each other.

        I gave her another of those 'tired' smile. Okay, you may call it fake. Wondering how I mastered it? Since the day Chidori died, I have practiced it. We don't want to let Chidori be sad, right?

        I continued my journey to the altar. At last I reached it. A few steps more and I will now see my love.

        "_Yuuhi..._" Aya came to me, her eyes swollen, tears gushing down those beautiful eyes. Toya was trying to calm her down.

        "_Aya..._"

        "Yuuhi...it is all my fault!!! If only I have been there...if...only I was able to rescue her...she might still..."

        "Aya, it is alright. I know she is now happy..." Hey? Am I the one who said that? I know that she is happy there in heaven. I know she will always watch over us.

        Aya fell on her knees. She was still crying. Toya hugged her.

        I faced the 2 coffins in front of me. Shota was crying in front of Chidori's while Alexander Howell stood in front of Aki's. I started to walk to the coffin of Chidori when Toya stopped me.

        "You forgot this." He handed me the bond, the one with the celestial symbol in it. I stood, frozen in the spot. Memories of Chidori flashed back at me. The day I met her, the day we saved Shota, the days we spent together...the day...she...

_'I've always wanted to...'_

        "Yuuhi, don't stop yourself from crying. It doesn't mean you are weak. Emotions are not weaknesses but strengths," neesan whispered to me. She then proceeded to get Shota.

        I griped the bond tightly. Maybe she was right. Maybe I need to let loose these emotions that are bottled inside of me.

_        Yes, Yuuhi, you are right._

        Mustering all the courage I have, I walked to Chidori's coffin.

        There she lay. She was so beautiful. Her hair was kept down with a tiara on it. She was dressed in an off-shoulder silky gown, like the one she told me that she would wear in our 'wedding'. There is still that smile that she had on the day she died.

        My Chidori...the woman I've decided to marry, is now here, sleeping peacefully.

        Tears started falling from my eyes. I didn't bother to wipe them. **STUPID ME!** Why am I so stupid! Why have I only realized that I love her moments before she died! Why haven't I told her those words!!! Why am I too absorbed with Aya that I didn't realize that the girl I really love is just there, waiting patiently even she knew I love Aya! Why didn't I just focus my attention to her instead of pushing myself between Aya and Toya!!!

        "**Chidori! How dare you!!! Why did you leave me?! I thought you wanted to be married to me? I thought you wanted to start a family with me? I thought you still wanted to be Mrs. Aogiri Chidori? I thought you wanted to be with Shota forever! I thought you wanted to eat my cooking? How can you let me suffer?! Chidori why?! Why did you left?!I still haven't said that I love you! Yes, Chidori! I love you!!! I love you so much that I don't know how could I live without you!!!**" I thank them for no one dared to stop me from my ranting.

        Leaning closer to the glass, I stopped shouting. Instead, I whispered to her. "_You know, I really don't care if you look like an elementary school girl. You are so beautiful, but I rather use the term 'cute'. I don't care about your tennyo form. I like you more as Chidori.._"

        "**CHIDORI! CHIDORI_!_**_ You are still not_ **DEAD!** _You will still be with _**ME!** _You are still going to eat the mackerel you wished_ **FOR!**" I started punching the glass. Toya and Alexander pulled me back. Q-chan was comforting Aya and neesan, both if them started to cry very hard.

        "Yuuhi! Get hold of yourself!" Alexander tried to stop me from struggling.

        "Let go of **ME!!!** Let me be with Chidori!" I struggled harder. Toya and Alexander were really having a hard time calming me down. Why do they want to stop me?! Why can't they let me be with my Chidori for a little more time?!

        My struggling weren't wasted when I broke away from their grasp. I wasn't sure if I have beaten them or they intended to set me free. Whatever the reason was, I was grateful to be with my Chidori.

        "_Chidori, before you left you wanted to tell me something right? Tell it to me now, Chidori, I am listening. Please...speak to me..._" I whispered as I let my head lie on the glass that separated me from her.

        Unknown to them, the celestial symbol on the bond glowed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To be continued...

            So what do you think? Please Review!!!

            Oh, about the chapel part. You might be asking 'why in a chapel?' Actually, it was made to look like the chapel in the movie Romeo and Juliet. I think it is a romantic setting and gives that 'lonely aura'. This chapter was inspired by that movie.


	2. Ceres Appears

Konichiwa!

         Firs of all, arigatou gozaimasu for all those who reviewed! You inspired me a lot. Thanks also for the corrections. I used them here in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ayashi no Ceres. Only Yuu Watase owns it. How many times do I need to say that --

Chapter 2 

Ceres appears

         Since ancient times, people have adored the beauty of the sunset. The perfectly shaped orange sun was like a king with the red orange sky as his cape.    Nothing could compare the feeling of calmness it brought about. It was just so perfect. It was something that could take away all your negative feelings such as sadness and emptiness.

         _Who would have thought that in this occasion its power had no effect?_

         In the gloomy chapel lit by those spooky candles, no one seemed to care about the sunset. No one bothered to look out in the window to experience the warmth the sunset held, to let it cheer him up and take his worries away. But of course, with the very heavy atmosphere the chapel possessed_, who would have thought such things?_

         The chapel was now almost deserted. People left long ago, maybe they can't bear such atmosphere. Only those really close to the 2 deceased teenagers were left.

           "Aya, you should really go home now. You need to get some rest, " Suzumi sat beside the mother-to-be.

         "I still don't want to..." Aya protested. She turned her gaze to Yuuhi who was lost in his thoughts. He was sitting beside Chidori's coffin.

         Understanding what Aya was thinking, Suzumi patted Aya's back, "Don't worry, he will survive this." Aya noticed that she doubted what she said. "And besides, you really need to get some rest. You really need energy because there is another life in you..."

         Aya glanced over her belly. It was large due to the fact that she was 9 months pregnant. Suzumi is right. "Maybe I really-"

         Aya didn't have the chance to finish what she was saying. Suddenly, the bond Yuuhi dropped earlier glowed so much that it became noticeable.

         "What happened Toya?"

         "What is this?"

         The celestial maiden's symbol appeared a few feet in front of Yuuhi. A blinding flash forced them to block their eyes. Once it cleared, they were surprised to see the least person they expected.

         Ceres.

         "Why are you here?" Aya asked.

         "I have come to fulfill my husband's last wish," Ceres answered. She was holding something in her hands.

         "The mana!" Alexander pointed the thing Ceres was holding.

         "Why are you holding the mana? I thought it already merged with you?" Toya asked.

         "This is the mana the C project created. This is the mana my husband has."

         "But why?"

         "His last wish was to bring happiness to you all. He may not change everything, but he wants to give you something."

         "And what is that?"

         "With the power of the mana, Toya, Aki and Chidori will live normally."

         There was again that dead silence. They were trying to analyze what Ceres had said. It was really a hard thing, you know. Having Ceres appear suddenly then announce that Toya, Aki and Chidori will live normally was just so..._pathetic._

         "What did you say?" They were all surprise when it was Yuuhi who spoke. He was quite lost a while ago but suddenly hearing Chidori's name woke him up.

         "Toya will live longer. Aki and Chidori will be revived. Is that hard to understand?"

         "But...that's impossible! Only one person can have the mana!"

         "If you have the mana, you would be immortal. I am going to divide it to three so that they will just live like a normal human being, not like an immortal."

         Ceres closed her eyes. Concentrating very hard, she was able to divide the mana into 3 equal parts. Each part went inside the body they were designated to. There was again another binding light.

         "Toya! Are you alright?" Aya immediately approached him.

         "I...I...feel something burning in me...as though there was something that triggered my will to live," Toya faced Aya and they embraced.

         "Look!" Alexander pointed the coffin of Aki. The glass shattered. They were all stunned for a moment. Just then, Aki sat up.

         "Where am I?" He asked as he looked around. "And why the heck am I in a coffin?"

         "Aki!!!" Aya ran towards Aki and gave him a tight hug. "I missed you so much!!!"

         "Aya!" Aki hugged her back.

         Seeing this, Yuuhi ran towards the coffin of Chidori. He immediately unlocked the glass and shook Chidori.

         "Oi! Chidori! Don't play games with me now. Wake up!" Seeing no reaction, he looked at Ceres.

         "Don't worry, she'll be back. Um...maybe a little bit later." Suzumi sensed her doubt.

         After making sure that Yuuhi was not listening, Suzumi faced Ceres, "Why is Chidori not yet here?"

         Sadness spread across her face, "Reviving a person is not easy. The person must be willing to come back..."

         "What do you mean?"

         "_Chidori doesn't want to come back."_

         "What?! You must be joking, Ceres. She loves Yuuhi so much that she wants to be with him!"

         "I talked to her. It was like this..."

-----Flash back--------

_         "It is so wonderful here!!!" Chidori was running around a field. It was full of flowers. The birds were chirping merrily. _

_         "Mom! Dad!" Chidori ran towards the two figures standing under a Sakura tree. _

_         "Do you like it here Chidori?" Her dad asked._

_         "Of course! I want to be with you!"_

_         "But how about Shota?" Her mom asked._

_         "Shota? I believe that they will not leave him," by that, Chidori proceeded to run in the field._

_         After a while, she grew tired that she sat in the grass, " This place   is so beautiful!"_

_         "Do you want to go back there?" Chidori turned to find the owner of the voice._

_         Ceres._

_         "Ceres? What are you doing here? Oh, I get it! You're also dead, right?"_

_         "Do you want to be back there?" Ceres asked again._

_         "As in to be alive?"_

_         "Yes..."_

_         Chidori thought for a moment. To be back there will mean that she would see Yuuhi again. But...is she ready? _

_         "I...don't want to."_

_         "What?!"_

_         "I...I'm not sure if...if he would be pleased to see me."_

_         "I am sure he will be," Chidori was surprised to see Aki._

_         "Aki?"_

_         "Chidori, I am going back there. Please come back."_

_         "I don't want to..."_

_         "I know you only need some time. After placing the mana in your body, you will be given 24 hours to merge with it. You can't go back anymore once you rejoin your body. Think about it, Chidori..." Ceres and Aki vanished._

---End of Flash back------

         "But...this is impossible. Chidori, not wanting to get back?"

         "She still has 23 hours and 45 minutes."

         "I hope she'll come back..."

---Aogiri's household----------

         With Aki back, they planned to have a little party for him. Only Aki and Suzumi knew that Chidori don't like to come back so the others kept reassuring Yuuhi that Chidori will be back.

         Yuuhi didn't join the small party. It wasn't because he wasn't happy that Aki was back but he is just not in the mood. So he kept himself locked in his room, with Chidori.

         Since they thought that Chidori would be back, they've decided to bring her body home. It's been 3 hours since Aki was revived but still there was no trace of life within Chidori's body.

         _"Chidori, please wake up now..."_ Yuuhi kept on muttering such words every now and then.

         Outside Yuuhi's room, Suzumi will ask someone to check on Yuuhi every 10 minutes. They were all curious to know why Suzumi was so worried. Of course, only Aki knew why...

----------------------------------

         "_Will I go back there?_" Chidori was sitting near the river. She was reflecting to what Ceres said. It was a nice chance to be with Yuuhi...but...

         "Why don't you want to go back there?" Chidori was surprised to see her mother.

         "Mom?"

         "We heard everything, Chidori. Why don't you want to go back?"

         "Um..I...I am happy here...with you."

         "Is that the real reason?"  Chidori broke their eye contact. Her mother's gaze made her feel that her mother can read her thoughts.

         "I am just not sure if...if...he wants to see me..."

         "What made you think that he will not be?"

_         "He loves someone else..."_

         "Does that mean that he will not be happy to see you?"

         "What..What do you mean?"

         "Chidori, even if he doesn't love you as much as you love him, it doesn't mean that he will not be happy to see you. Besides, I am sure he loves you too, more than a friend."

         "He doesn't like girls that look like elementary students." Her mother giggled.

         "Anyway, I think you must come back," Her mother gave her a reassuring smile.

         "Maybe...I need to go back."

-----Aogiri's household----------

         "_Q-chan, could you-"_

         "-Please see what Yuuhi is doing? Yes, madam," Q-chan stood up and proceeded to Yuuhi's room.

         "Suzumi-san, why do you keep on asking someone to check on Yuuhi?" Alex asked. He then poured another glass of sake.

         "He is such a kill joy! Chidori will be back. I'll go and let him be with us," Aya stood up and proceeded to Yuuhi's room.

         "Yuuhi! Please open the door!" Q-chan knocked on Yuuhi's room.

         "Why, Q-chan?" Yuuhi asked as he opened the door.

         "Don't you want to eat something Yuuhi?"

         "I'm not hungry."

         "Aw, Yuuhi, please! Come with us! We are playing some games. I'm sure Chidori will be back. Maybe there was still something left for her to do, so she was delayed. Please!" Aya knelt in front of Yuuhi.

         "Aya, I don't want to."

         "Please"

         One of the weakest points of Aogiri Yuuhi is that he can't decline favors made with the _'puppy eyes'_. "Alright. But just a while."

         "Yehey!!"

         The three of them proceeded to the living room. As Yuuhi closed the door, Chidori's body glowed.

-------Living Room-----

         "Yuuhi, let's play chess." Aki challenged Yuuhi. Suzumi gave Aki a questioning stare. Aki just smiled at him.

         "Okay, I'll just get some drinks." Aya went to the kitchen.

         "I'll help you." Q-chan followed.

         Aki and Yuuhi started their game. Toya and Alex were watching intently.

         "Check!" Yuuhi announced after a while.

         "Do you really think so?" Aki let his queen eat Yuuhi's bishop that checked the king a while ago.

         "Argh!!!"

         "You must have a keen eye, you know?"

         "Do you really expect a chef to be good at this game?"

         "Here is your-Ah!" It happened so fast. Aya arrived with a tray of refreshments. Just then, she slipped. Yuuhi, being nearest to the door, caught her. It was so fast that both landed on each other and...

         _Their lips met._

_         A kiss brought about by a slip._

         Suzumi and Toya quickly helped Yuuhi and Aya.

**         BLAG!!**

         The sliding door that leads to the hallway shut violently. They were silent for a while_. No one left the room so who could have closed it? _

         It was Aki that enlightened them.__

_         "Wasn't that...Chidori?"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED...

So what do you think? Please review!!!

         I'm very sorry if this chapter is kinda lame. If you want to criticize it, please be gentle.

         I'm also not sure about the mana thingie. You know, I couldn't think of anything that could revive them.

         Do you want me to make this fic longer? If not, next chapter will be the ending. This story was supposed to be one-shot but I'm just too lazy to write it in only one long chapter. So what? Please help me!

Miriae


	3. New Friends?

Konichiwa!

         Thank you for all your reviews! You really helped me. I am making this story longer so it will last about 5 chapters.

         There will also be crossover characters from Fushigi Yuugi in this chapter, possibly till the ending.

**Disclaimer:** If I own Ayashi no Ceres, Chidori will be alive again!

**Chapter 3**

New friends?

         It was way pass midnight now. The once busy street was now deserted, except for the fact that a certain young man, with long hair, was walking down the road.

         "_Ashidori mou, Karukushite, chao, chao.._" he started to sing as droplets of rain fell from the sky.

         "**Argh!** Why does it have to rain now that I don't have any umbrella?!" he muttered under his breath. He started to run when he noticed something.

_         A girl with long hair was crossing the street, even though the green light was on._

         There was a truck speeding ahead.

         "**Watch out!!!**" the man pushed the girl out of the way and jumped to avoid the speeding truck.

         "**Hey! If you wanted to die, do it somewhere else!**" the driver shouted and sped away.

         "Heck! What were you thinking! You almost got yourself killed! **Idiot!**" the man approached the girl only to see that she was asleep.

         "I can't leave you here..." he carried the girl and walked away.

-----------------------------------

_         "Psst, who is that girl?"_

_         "I don't know. My brother just brought her home last night."_

_         "Do you think she is his girlfriend?" _

_         "She is cute so why not?"_

         Chidori felt herself lying on a soft bed. Her eyelids were still heavy so she didn't bother to open her eyes.

         She tried to remember what happened last night...waking up in her body again, rushing to see Yuuhi, Yuuhi kissing Aya, running away, being saved by a man when she was almost killed...

         She snapped her eyes open. She was surprised to see herself in an unfamiliar room.

         She examined the room with her eyes until she saw two people around. There was a young girl with short pink hair and an older man with black hair.

         "Um...er...um...good morning?" the young one said.

         Chidori sat up and smiled at her, "Hello!"

         "_She's so cute..._" Chidori heard her say.

         The older one coughed and it caught Chidori's attention. "Um...hello! My name is Chidori Kurama."

         The man smiled, "I am Mitsukake."

         "What is your name? You're such a cute little girl!" Chidori asked the young one. Mitsukake started laughing.

         The young one pouted, "I am not a girl...And my name is Chiriko."

         "I'm so sorry!" Chidori apologized.

         "You don't need to, Chidori. Chiriko is always mistaken as girl," Mitsukake said after regaining his composure. His face was red from too much laughing.

         "Um...why am I here?" Chidori asked after a while.

         "Hotohori said that he saved you from being hit by a truck."

         "Hotohori?"

         "Yes, he is my brother," Chiriko explained. Just then, a man with long hair entered.

         "Brother!"

         "Hello, I see you are awake," Hotohori smiled at Chidori. Chidori could feel herself blushing.

         "_Tha..Thank you for saving me last night..._"

         "Why did you do that?" Mitsukake asked.

         _"It's a long story..."_ They sensed that Chidori don't want to talk about it so they just fell silent.

         "Breakfast is ready!!!" a voice announced.

         "Come now, Chidori! I'll introduce you to everyone!" Chiriko pulled Chidori's hand.

         "Now, Chiriko. Chidori is still weak and she needs to change her clothes," A woman entered. She has a long hair that was braided all the way down.

         "Good morning, I am Chidori," Chidori introduced herself.

         "I am Nuriko. Anyway, could you please go out while Chidori gets change?" The guys went out leaving the 2 girls alone.

         "I hope this is okay," Nuriko handed her a pink dress. She got changed.

         "It looks nice on you," Nuriko surveyed Chidori.

         "Thank you."

         "Anyway, let's go down now," They exited the room.

----------------------------------

         Chidori was introduced to Tamahome and his wife Miaka. Chichiri, a monk, was also introduced.

         They had breakfast except for a man who walked out after seeing Chidori.

         "Who is he?" Chidori asked Miaka.

         "He is Tasuki. He is such a brat so don't mind him."

         "Chidori, do you like my cooking?" Nuriko asked.

         "It's delicious."

         "Unlike someone there..." Chichiri said.

         "Are you talking about me?" Veins began appearing at Miaka's temple.

         "Didn't say any name..."

         "**Chichiri!!!**"

         While Chichiri and Miaka started to fight, Chidori started to think about Yuuhi. She was currently eating mackerel, and that intensified the thought.

         "Are you alright, Chidori?" Hotohori asked.

         "_I am alright. Just thinking..._"

         "You could stay here as long as you want. And we are all here for you, so don't hesitate if you want someone to talk to."

         "Thank you."

--------------------------------

         "Tasuki!" Mitsukake called.

         "What do you want?!" Tasuki snapped. He was sitting on a branch of a tree.

         "Why don't you go and meet Chidori? _She is a nice girl."_

         "**Why do you all like her? What if she is a spy sent by Seiryuu?"**

         "I don't think so."

         "Aw, come on! Things like that could happen."

         "**Tasuki!**" Nuriko came out of the kitchen followed by Chidori. Tasuki immediately jumped off the branch and walked away.

         "**She is not a spy!" **Nuriko shouted at the retreating figure of Tasuki.

         "Such a brat," Mitsukake walked inside the house. Nuriko just stayed where she was.

         "Nuriko, why does he think I am a spy?" Chidori asked. They both sat down under the tree.

         "You see, Chidori, we are running a restaurant." Nuriko pointed the sign on the front door that read 'Suzaku Restaurant'.

         "And what is Seiryuu?"

         "It is the restaurant a couple of blocks away from here. It is also our major competitor. Our restaurant has been doing good, unlike theirs so you know..."

         "Tasuki thought that maybe I am a spy from Seiryuu that would like to see your recipes."

         "Somewhat like that."

         "But...I am not."

         "You are not, honey. Well anyway, let's get back to work. Could you help me do the laundry?"

         "Of course."

-------------------------------

         In another part of town, a young man was finding his way through the early morning crowd.

         _"Chidori, I'll find you no matter what."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To be continued...

So what do you think? Please Review!!!

         Okay, Nuriko here is **not** a boy! I repeat. Nuriko is **NOT** a boy! She **is** a girl. The Fushigi Yuugi characters don't have their powers and are working in their restaurant. Chiriko is Hotohori's younger brother only in this fic.

         The reason why I made this somewhat a crossover is that I can't find the right people that will shelter Chidori while she is 'away'. Having original characters will just make you confuse. (Since I really can't describe a person that much.) With the Fushigi Yuugi cast, you have a background about them. They also possess the characteristics I need for this fic.


	4. Meeting you again

Konichiwa!

            Thank you for all your reviews. You really inspired me to write this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Ayashi no Ceres and Fushigi Yuugi are properties of Yuu Watase.

Chapter 4 

Meeting you again

_            "It has been a week..."_

            Aya sat beside Suzumi who sat quietly in the kitchen. Suzumi looked at her and tried to smile.

            "Aya! You must be resting in your bed. You are scheduled to give birth this week, right? You must be prepared. You must have a lot of energy."

            "It has been a week..." Aya repeated again.

            Suzumi's expression darkened, "Aya, she will come back. Don't worry..."

            "_But...it's all my fault...if I only..._" Aya found herself unable to continue.

            "She will come back. Now, worry about your child first. Chidori would like to see her when she comes back, right?" Aya nodded and proceeded to her room. When Aya was gone, Suzumi sat quietly again.

            "Did Yuuhi come home?" Aki entered the kitchen.

            "Yes, about 3 in the morning. He just left a while ago," Suzumi answered, eyes focused in a certain spot in the kitchen.

            "If this continues, Yuuhi will be sick!" Aki slammed his fist in the table, "**Damn!** Chidori, where are you!"

--------------------------

            "What's wrong Chidori?" Nuriko asked. They were doing the laundry.

            "I thought I heard Aki's voice..." Chidori looked up and studied the weather. Sunny day.

            "Aki? Voice?" Nuriko was puzzled.

            "It might have been my imagination," Chidori continued her work.

            "Who is this Aki anyway? Is he your boyfriend?" Chidori laughed.

            "He's only a friend of mine."

            "**Chidori-neesan!** Let's play!" Chiriko came running towards them.

            "Chiriko, we still need to finish the laundry. Maybe later, okay?" Chidori patted the young boy's head.

            "_But..._" Chiriko pouted.

            "Later. Or else we are not going to have lunch under the Sakura tree," Nuriko threatened.

            "Lunch under the Sakura? **Yippee!!!**" Chiriko started to jump like crazy. They watch him ran back to the house.

-----------------------------

            "Where is this Sakura tree?" Chidori asked as they went inside. They have just finished the laundry.

            "It is a tree in the park near here. Of course, there are many Sakura trees there but that one is in the middle and very memorable for us," Nuriko explained.

            "_I see.._" Chidori said. They proceeded to the kitchen.

            "Let's see..." Nuriko started opening various cabinets.

            "What are you doing?" Chidori asked.

            "Preparing for the picnic! Could you help me?"

            "I am not a good cook...like...." An image of Yuuhi flashed through her mind, "you..." She shook her head to let the image vanish. _Why think of him? He loves Aya and nothing could change that._

            Nuriko didn't notice that Chidori's face darkened,"It is okay. Just help me with the ingredients."

            "Okay..." she smiled and began taking out ingredients.

-------------------------

            "We are going to have picnic! We are going to have picnic!" Chiriko sang as they proceeded to the park.

            "Stop it, Chiriko. Don't make it rain!" Chichiri covered his ears. Chiriko pouted. They reached the park and proceeded to the Sakura tree in the middle.

            Chidori was astonished with the tree. It was really old. It was the biggest tree around. Its mighty branches supported the beautiful flowers.

            "It is so nice, isn't it?" Hotohori walked beside Chidori. She blushed.

            "It is," Chidori continued to stare at the tree, once in a while, stealing a glance at Hotohori.

            "**Chidori! Hotohori! Lunch is ready!**" Miaka called even they were only a few meters apart.

            "We are only here, no need to shout," Hotohori said as he sat down opposite Nuriko.

            "_Because, it looks like you two are wandering somewhere..._" Miaka whispered to Chidori. Chidori blushed.

            "_It's not that..._" Chidori said while Miaka just giggled. She sat down beside Nuriko, opposite Miaka and Tamahome.

            When everyone was settled, they started to eat. "**Itadakimasu!**"

            Numerous voices echoed through the air as they chat among each other. Chidori listened as Mitsukake lectured Tamahome on herbal medicines. Chiriko was having an argument with Chichiri on who will win the Soccer match that will be televised later in the evening.

            "I think Hotohori likes you," Chidori was surprised to hear Nuriko's voice. She turned to her.

            "Of course not!" Chidori defended, blushing in the same time.

            "Aw come on! He's looking at you_...intently_," Nuriko continued to tease Chidori.

            Nuriko was right. Out of the corner of Chidori's eye, she saw that Hotohori was indeed looking at her. Her heart started to beat fast.

            "You do make a cute couple..." Nuriko said thoughtfully.

            "Of course not!" Chidori defended herself again.

            "_Really???_"

            "Um..well...he's good-looking, cute, kind and has that nice smile on his face...**BUT** were only friends!" Chidori twirled her chopsticks.

            "**Aw!** Say that again_...after you are married_," Nuriko giggled as she watched Chidori blush even more.

            "**We're just friends!!!**" Everyone became silent as Chidori shouted, "Ah...it's nothing!!! hahaha!" she covered Nuriko's mouth when the latter attempted to say something.

            They continued what they were doing as Chidori sighed. She looked around and noticed something. "Where is Tasuki?" she asked the still laughing Nuriko.

            "Not here. He is so stubborn, you know!" Nuriko answered after regaining her composure.

            "_Because of me.._." Chidori whispered.

            "**AHHHHH!!!**" Suddenly, a figure fell down from the tree and landed flat on the ground.

            **_"Omigosh! _**_Is he still alive?!** Help!! Call someone! Police! Doctor! Nurse! Any one!!**_" Miaka panicked because the figure landed beside her.

            "Tasuki? Are you alright?" Tamahome approached the figure.

            "Tasuki?" the others also approached him.

            "**Ouch!**" Tasuki stirred and tried to get up but failed.

            "We need to bring you to the hospital. I'll call the ambulance," Mitsukake ran to the nearest phone booth.

            "You have a wound!" Chidori noticed a small cut in his arm.

            "_That's nothing_," Tasuki said as he snatched his arm from Chidori.

            "Don't be so stubborn!" Chidori shouted. Tasuki just stared at her. She got her handkerchief and wrapped it in his wound.

            "Tha...thank you..." Chidori smiled as she heard Tasuki whisper those words.

            "You broke about 3 bones in your ribs..." Mitsukake concluded. He just finished calling, "The ambulance will be here in a short while."

-----------------------

            "Yuuhi! Have you found her?" Aya greeted a very exhausted Yuuhi. He was a total wreck.

            "No," he answered. "I'll go and find her again after I check Shota.," he walked towards Shota's room when...

            "**Ouch!...Ah!**" Yuuhi spun around to see Aya clutching her belly.

            "Aya! What's wrong? Help!" Yuuhi ran towards Aya and supported her. Suzumi, Q-chan and Aki arrived. Toya still hasn't come back from finding Chidori.

            "_I...I...think I'll..._**Ouch!**" Aya shouted in pain.

            "**Q-chan! The car! Aki! Call Toya! Quick!**" Suzumi instructed as she help Yuuhi support Aya.

            "_Aya, you'll be alright. Don't worry_," Suzumi whispered as they went inside the car.

-------------------------------

            "Good thing it wasn't that serious," Chichiri noted as Nuriko told them Tasuki's condition. They were in the waiting area of the hospital

            "He never learns. How many times did we tell him not to go leaping from tree to tree. **He is not a monkey!**" Mitsukake said.

            "He does think and act sometimes like a monkey," Nuriko commented thoughtfully. The others nodded.

-------------------------------

            "Aya, hold on. Toya will be here," Yuuhi said as he watched Aya being wheeled to the Emergency room. Only Suzumi went inside with Aya.

            "**Where is Aya?!**" Toya came running towards Yuuhi and Aki.

            "She's inside," Aki pointed the emergency room.

            "_Aya, please be alright. Aya, please be alright.._." Toya kept on mumbling as he paced back and forth.

            "Aya will be aright. You will also have your daughter soon," Aki assured Toya. He patted his shoulder.

            "I think I want to get something to drink," Yuuhi walked away. He tried to find a vending machine but with no success.

            He approached a nurse and asked her, "Excuse me, where could I find a vending machine?"

            "You could find some in the waiting area. Just go straight ahead," the nurse answered.

            "Thanks," Yuuhi said as he  followed the direction the nurse gave him.

-------------------------

            "I'll just buy something to drink," Chidori said as she went to the nearest vending machine. She hummed along the way.

------------------------

            "There it is!" Yuuhi walked towards a vending machine. After getting his drink, he heard someone humming a very familiar tune. He turned his head to look at the vending machine to his right. He dropped the can he was holding.

            _"Chi...Chi...Chidori....?"_ He whispered. The pink haired girl turned to him and gasped.

            _"Yu..Yuuhi...?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To Be Continued....

            So what do you think? Please Review!!!

            Mwuhahahahahahahaha!!! **I'm sooo evil!!!** Leaving a cliffhanger like that! I'm **soooooooooo** evil!!! That's the result of watching telenovelas .

            Yeah, Chiriko is OOC. I'm sorry but he is the youngest so I want to make him a very jolly kid.


	5. Second thoughts

Konichiwa!

         Again, thank you for those who reviewed last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Something that is never mine cannot be mine. Kinda weird, isn't it?

Chapter 5 

Second thoughts

         _"Yu..Yuuhi...?"_ Chidori whispered. It was as if time stopped. Neither of them made a move.

         "**Chidori!**" Yuuhi took a step forward. He wanted to hug her and never ever let her go.

         "You..must be mistaken! I am not Chidori_! My name is...is**...**_** Nuriko!**" Chidori took a step back. Random thoughts flashed through her mind.

         "Nuriko? But how did you know my name, Chidori?" Yuuhi asked sarcastically. _What did he do wrong?_

         "_Well...um..._**it's none of your business!"** Chidori tried to run away but Yuuhi was too quick for her. He grabbed her right wrist.

         "**Chidori!** Why are you doing this to me?!" Yuuhi said. He never let go of Chidori's wrist.

         "**Leave me alone!**" Chidori tried to break free but to no avail.

         "**Yuuhi! It's a girl!**" Aki came running towards them. He wanted to tell Yuuhi that Aya gave birth to a girl. Imagine how shock he was to see Chidori. Yuuhi was caught off-guard with Aki's sudden appearance that Chidori got the chance to break his grip. She ran as fast as she could.

         "**Chidori! Wait!!!**" Yuuhi tried to run after her but the people blocked his path.

         "Is that really _Chidori?_" Aki stood frozen behind Yuuhi. His mind still did not register what happened.

         "We must find her! She may still be in the hospital." Yuuhi ran outside.

----------------------------

         "Why are you panting?" Nuriko asked. Chidori just popped out of nowhere.

         "_I...met someone and...long story..._" Chidori tried to explain.

         "Are you okay, Chidori?" Hotohori asked.

         "_Yeah...just need to rest_," Chidori collapsed on the chair.

         "Do you want to go home now?" Hotohori asked. It was already late afternoon.

         "Good idea. You two go home while we'll follow later. We still need to pick up some things for the restaurant." Nuriko said.

         "Who will watch over Tasuki tonight?" Chidori asked. She has now recovered.

         "Could I?" Mitsukake asked. The others nodded.

         "We'll go now, shall we?" Hotohori smiled at Chidori. Chidori felt her face blush.

         "See you later!" They waved back at them.

------------------------

         "You saw _Chidori?"_ Toya asked. They were in Aya's room. She was still sleeping.

         "Yeah. She is that girl. I can't be mistaken," Yuuhi said. It took a lot of time and effort for Aki to persuade him to come first and tell the others what happened. Aki literally had to drag Yuuhi.

         "So, can I go now and find her?" Yuuhi asked. He was tapping his foot impatiently.

         "It would be better if we resume the search tomorrow," Suzumi said. She took Yuuhi's hand, "What matters is that we know that Chidori is in town."

         "**But I can't wait till tomorrow!**" Yuuhi stood up and proceeded to the door.

         "_It is better to wait than be sorry in the end,_" Aki muttered. Yuuhi dropped his hand from the doorknob and went back to his seat.

         "Okay, I'll wait. But first thing in the morning, I'll go search for her."

-----------------------------

         It was already sunset. Hotohori and Chidori reached the restaurant. They were preparing the restaurant. They only have an hour before it opened.

         "Who was the man that you met?" Hotohori asked. Chidori looked up.

         "Um...I rather not talk about it. Is it okay for you?" Chidori said, barely above a whisper. She looked at Hotohori who had his eyes hidden beneath his hair.

         "_Okay..._ " he said, "but I want to tell you something... Hotohori walked in front of Chidori and hugged her tightly.

         Chidori was utterly shock. There were just so many things that made her shock today, "_Ho..Hotohori, are you alright?_"

         "_Chidori..._" Hotohori broke the hug to look at Chidori straight in the eyes ."_I...I...love you..._" he whispered.

         Chidori was speechless. For the second time that day, random thoughts flashed through her mind. She also noted that she is heavily blushing.

         "_I loved you since the day I saved you..._" Hotohori continued. He was blushing, "_I never thought I could find someone like you..._"

         Chidori's eyes widened. She then let out whatever there was in her mind, _"Are..are you serious?! There are other girls there, why me?"_ She mentally slapped herself for her last statement.

         "**We're home!**" As if on cue, Nuriko's voice rang through the air, breaking the eerie silence between the two. Hotohori let go of Chidori and smiled at her, as if he did not confessed.

         "Oh, thank you for fixing the restaurant!" Nuriko exclaimed. Chidori did not if it was her imagination but she noted that Nuriko's voice was higher than usual.

         "That was nothing!" Hotohori smiled warmly. He then proceeded to the back door. As he passed by Chidori, he whispered something that made her blush even more.

         _"Because I love you..."_

-----------------------------

         "**Please come again!**" Nuriko chirped. They were now preparing to call it a day for the restaurant.

         "I never thought that working in a restaurant is so much fun!" Chidori exclaimed as she went to clean the counter.

         "_We have fewer customers today. Oh, that's okay. At least we could rest earlier_," Nuriko said, more to herself.

         "_Nuriko?_ Are you alright?" Chidori noticed that Nuriko was lacking her usual enthusiasm.

         "Huh? **Oh!** Yes, working in a restaurant is fun!" Nuriko continued to wipe the desk.

         "What's the matter?" Chidori asked. Just then, the door of the restaurant opened. A man with black hair entered.

         "I'm sorry but we are already close," Chidori said. The man just continued to walk to the counter.

         "It's been a long time, Kamui." Nuriko said. She then gave him a cup of coffee.

         "Er...do you know each other?" Chidori asked.

         "He is Shirou Kamui. He is a regular customer, though I haven't seen him for a while," Nuriko explained. "We are up to a story, aren't we?" Nuriko settled herself beside Kamui. She motioned Chidori to do the same.

         _"I should have listened to you, Nuriko,"_ he started_, "I should have listened to you..."_ He ran his hand to his hair.

         "Why? What happened?" Chidori asked out of curiosity.

         Kamui smiled bitterly, _"She died. She died without knowing how I feel about her."_

         Nuriko covered her mouth as tears gushed from her eyes. Chidori just looked puzzled, "Who is _'she'_?"

         "Monou Kotori. She is my childhood friend and the woman I love," Kamui said. He just looked blank. His voice did not carry any emotions at all.

         "But..how?" Nuriko choked.

         "_She just died_. Her weak heart can't take her loneliness anymore," Kamui said.

         "Loneliness?" Chidori whispered.

         "Her parents died along with her brother in a car crash. If only I told her how much she meant to me. She could have lived longer. I could have taken away her loneliness...." a tear escaped Kamui's eye, _"It's all my fault."_

         Silence ruled over them. The news was just unbelievable. Nuriko patted Kamui's back while Chidori pondered on what happened.

         _"If only I could take her back. I'll do anything to be with her again,"_ Kamui said. He smiled bitterly.

         Kamui hit a spot. Chidori's eyes widened. His situation is like hers. She smiled to herself bitterly. _It couldn't be that Yuuhi will do everything for her. It couldn't be..._

         "You are lucky to still have the person you love," Kamui said as he wiped his tears, "That is why you must not waste the chance, Nuriko." He smiled to her. Chidori was again puzzled.

         "I can't. He loves someone else. I am now happy that he found her," Nuriko said bitterly.

         "Thank you for listening. I must get going now," Kamui stood up and paid for his coffee. He waved and walked into the cold night.

         Nuriko and Chidori looked at his retreating form. They were silent for a while.

         "Well, we must now sleep. It's late," Nuriko said as she locked the door.

         "Nuriko, who is the man you love?" Chidori found herself asking. Nuriko stopped for a while and faced Chidori.

         "He is now happy. I rather not talk about it," she smiled. "Anyway, what will be your answer?"

         "Answer?"

         "_To Hotohori's confession..._" Nuriko's smile fell a little. Chidori blushed. 

         "_I...don't know.._" she admitted. Nuriko took her hands.

         "I'll be very happy if you accept him. He loves you so much," Nuriko tried to smile but to no avail. Chidori noticed it.

         "You mean_...Hotohori is..._" Chidori's eyes widened as Nuriko turned away.

         "I can't answer him if it would hurt you. And besides, you two look great together," Chidori smiled. Nuriko was shocked.

         "He'll be sad if you don't answer him," Nuriko said.

         "I have decided," Chidori smiled and went upstairs leaving Nuriko

---------------------------

         Chidori was lying on her bed. She can't sleep. Her mind kept flashing her the image of a certain chef.

         She gave up sleeping and walked to her window. She enjoyed the sensation of having the night breeze touch her face. She sighed.

         "Do I still love Yuuhi?" She found herself whispering. A voice in her mind answered her question.

         _'I know you love him so much. Why can't you go back to him? Why do you keep on denying your feelings! Do you want to experience the pain Kamui experiences now? Haven't you learned anything from him?'_

         Chidori flinched. The prospect of having Yuuhi dead was scaring her. "I don't want to...but he loves Aya so why will I interfere?" She whispered.

         _'You are the only one who believes in that lie.'_

         "Lie? You saw him. **You saw him!!!**" Chidori shouted. Tears poured out of her eyes.

         _'Why don't you ask Yuuhi directly? By that, you will know the truth.'_

         "What is that truth? That he loves Aya?" she said sarcastically.

         _'You know the truth...'_ the voice suddenly faded.

         Chidori sat by the window for a while. She was pondering on what that voice was telling her. She suddenly stood up. She smiled to herself.

****

**_         "I'm going to see him tomorrow."_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To Be Continued...

         So what do you think? Please Review!!!

         Yup, next chapter will be the last one. 


	6. In love, nothing is impossible

Konichiwa!

         Yay! The last chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Yuu Watase is the owner, not me.

Chapter 6 

In love, nothing is impossible

         It was a cloudy afternoon, cold and gloomy. The sky was warning that rain will come soon. Chidori stood in front of the restaurant she called home for the past week. She was obeying her second conscience's wish: _to see Yuuhi._

         "Are you really leaving us, Chidori-neesan?" Chiriko cried, tears pouring out of his eyes.

         Chidori smiled and patted Chiriko's head, "Don't worry. I'll visit you from time to time."

         "_B-but I don't want you to go._"

         "Chiriko, Chidori needs to go back to her true home. Her love ones are worried about her," Mitsukake said softly. Chiriko just continued to sob.

         "Anyway, I really need to go," Chidori said. She turned her head to avoid looking at them. She needs to go now or she might change her decision.

         "Are you really going?" Tasuki asked. They were all shock to hear that from the brat that hated Chidori.

         "Yes. I need to fix some things first," Chidori answered. She picked up her bag. It was a little bit heavy from the food Nuriko prepared for her.

         "Please be careful," Miaka said, "It was really nice having you here."

         "Can I walk you to the train station?" Hotohori asked. He eyed Chidori.

         "Of course," came Chidori's response.

-------------------------

         The walk to the train station seemed long for the two. Silence ruled them. It was Hotohori who broke it after a while.

         "_Do...do you have an answer now?_"

         Chidori mentally slapped herself. She forgot all about it. Yuuhi preoccupied her mind. She stopped in her tracks. Hotohori followed.

         "_Sorry but..._" Chidori started. Hotohori sighed.

         "_I...understand_." Hotohori said. He patted Chidori's head.

         Chidori faced Hotohori, "I know you'll find the one for you...just look around..."

         "Maybe..." Hotohori said. Chidori can't help but feel sorry for him.

         "I'm really sorry...but, you see, _there is someone else who loves you more then you think_," Chidori smiled mysteriously. We all now who is that _'person',_ right?

         "I can't understand you," Hotohori admitted.

         "**Aw!** _You'll see_," Chidori said as she giggled, remembering the incident last night. At last, they reached the train station.

         Hotohori watched Chidori board the train. She sat near the window to have a little chat with him.

         "Please be careful and if that man makes you cry, go straight here and we'll give him a piece of our mind," Hotohori threatened.

         "Yeah..." Chidori laughed a little. "_That is not impossible_," she murmured. Hotohori didn't hear it.

         Whistles were heard as the doors of the train were closed. The train started to move.

         "**Bye!!!**" Chidori said. Hotohori waved back. He watched as the train moved farther away until it turned in the corner.

         "_Good luck_," he murmured as he made his way back to the restaurant, still thinking what Chidori said.

---------------------------

         Yuuhi stared at his watch. It was past lunchtime but he has no intention of eating. His mind was so preoccupied with a certain pink-haired girl that he lost his appetite.

         He was again finding any traces of Chidori. Their encounter yesterday was lingering in Yuuhi's mind. Who could have thought that he will be meeting her in the hospital? That really shocked him and gave him the hope that he will somehow see her again.

         _Maybe yes, maybe no._

---------------------------

         Chidori sat near the window, admiring the beautiful view. She smiled. She remembered the picnics they had when her parents were still alive. Her mother would prepare the best dishes while their father picked the best destination. Of course, that all changed because of the C project.

         She clenched her fist. Remembering the painful memories the C project gave her was unbearable. Her parents died, not to mention she also died. She smiled. The prospect of thinking your dead then again alive was just so unbelievable. Anyway, she shoved the thought out of her mind and focused on her mission.

         _To see Yuuhi._

         Seeing the great chef maybe wasn't a bad idea, except for Chidori. Deep inside, she really wants to see him, to tell him that she was all right. But every time she tries to, a picture of Yuuhi kissing Aya kept flashing in her mind.

         She was still in doubt of seeing Yuuhi. It was as if her second conscience was ruling over her.

         _'Aw come on! You know you are the one who decided all of this!'_ avoice belonging to her second conscience was heard in Chidori's head.

         "Stop it," she murmured. The lady sitting beside her looked at her curiously. "Er...it's nothing," she laughed nervously. The lady just flipped her long black hair on her shoulder.

         **_'It's all your fault!'_** Chidori mentally scolded her second conscience.

         _'Anyway, what are you planning to do? You are already here.'_ Chidori snapped out of trance. She realized that it was already her stop.

         "**Wait!**" she got up but the train started to move again. The people in the train looked at her curiously. She just made her way back to her seat.

         _'Now what?'_ her second conscience asked.

         'I'll go back to the restaurant. It seems as if fate doesn't want me to see Yuuhi again.'

         _'Aw come on! You possibly would allow the chance to pass?'_

         **'Hello?! We passed our stop long ago!**' Chidori sighed. _Who would have thought that second consciences were this annoying? _

         Her second conscience decided not to answer.

         'Good,' she smiled. At least, she won the battle against her second conscience.

         _Aw, Chidori, haven't you realized that you are fighting with your self?_

         Anyway, going back to the restaurant after leaving it for less than an hour was quite weird, Chidori thought. So, she got out on the next stop to kill some time before going back. She could also make up some excuse on why she is back.

         After going down, she looked around her. The names of the streets were familiar, the shops too.

         "I wonder why?" She asked herself. She crossed the street.

-----------------------------

         Yuuhi sighed for the millionth time this day. He was stunned to see that the sky had already turned dark. Night was falling.

         "_Time flies so fast..._" He whispered.

         He decided to have a drink so he went to the nearest vending machine. He smiled bitterly, remembering the little incident with the vending machine yesterday.

         He got some money from his pocket and placed it in the vending machine. The vending machine gave him a can of cold coffee in return.

         Gulping down the content, a voice echoed at the back of his mind.

_         'Will you go home now?' _

         He was quite shock at first. He hadn't heard anything from his second conscience for a while.

         'Home? Are you joking? I still haven't found Chidori.' He answered.

_         'You are already worn out! Could you **PLEASE** have some sympathy to your body?'_

         'I'll do that after I find Chidori.'

_         'You are so stubborn! Do you really think that she'll come back?'_

         'Yes, and I am certain.'

_         'You are in doubt.' _Yuuhi flinched_. Okay... second conscience is right: he is in doubt._

         'Nothing's wrong in wishing.'

         _'Aw! Come on! You used a lot of energy today! Could you just continue your search tomorrow?'_

         'No.'

         _'Yes.'_

         **'NO!'**

         **_'YES!'_**

         Yuuhi could foresee a headache coming if he would continue fighting with his self. Unlike Chidori, Yuuhi regarded his second conscience as himself.

         He sighed mentally. 'Okay, in one condition.'

         **_'WHAT???'_** He can sensed that a part of him was already pissed off from lack of sleep.

         'I'll go to the park.' 

-------------------------

         Chidori sat in a bench in the local park. Her head really hurts, like the headaches people with amnesia gets when remembering their past.

_         Okay, maybe that was exaggerated._

         But that was the kind of headache she has. Even she whacked her brain, she still can't remember why she can remember this place. It was more than remembering, it was as if she lived here.

_         But that can't be. _

         Chidori's thoughts were distracted as she looked up at the large TV screen in the nearby department store. She closed her eyes as she listened to the song being played.

         _- Whenever sang my songs_

_                       On the stage, on my own_

                                Whenever said my words 

_                                        Wishing they would be heard_

_                                                  I saw you smiling at me_

_                                                           Was it real or just my fantasy_

_                                                                        You'd always be there in the corner_

_                                                                               Of this tiny little bar -_

-----------------------

         Yuuhi made his way to the park. He really didn't now why in the world is he going there. It was only his instinct.

         _But instincts can be correct, right?_

         He smiled as he heard a famous song being played in the large TV screen.

         _- My last night here for you_

_                       Same old songs, just once more_

                                 My last night here with you? 

_                                          Maybe yes, maybe no_

_                                                    I kind of liked it your way_

_                                                           How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_                                                                     Oh, did you ever know?_

_                                                                                That I had mine on you -_

         He made his way to the center of the park where the fountain was located.

-----------------------

         Chidori, feeling tired of sitting, walked to the nearby fountain. It was a very nice fountain, it was located at the middle of the park. Different colored lights were placed near it to give added effect. Water sprouted out of the different holes tubes.

         She smiled as she swirled the water in the fountain. It doesn't matter anymore if she can't remember why she knew this place, what matters is that this place has a good calming effect.

         What she didn't know is that her question will be answered.

         _"Chi...Chidori?" _Chidori turned to see the least person she expected.

         **_Aogiri Yuuhi._**

         Neither of them made a move. In the background, water sprouted in the  fountain all together, producing a very nice sight. The song in the background reached its chorus.

_- Darling, so there you are -_

         Yuuhi took a step forward. Droplets of water fell from the sky.

_- With that look on your face -_

         "Yuuhi..." Chidori whispered. It began to rain.

_- As if you never hurt -_

         People in the background were rushing to get in a shelter. No one noticed the two teenagers who were still standing in the middle.

_- As if you never down -_

         Yuuhi took another step forward...

_- Shall I be the one for you-_

         and another step forward...

_- Who pinches you softly but sure -_

         ...and another step forward. He was now a foot away from Chidori.

_- If frown is shown then -_

         The two just looked at each other, too shock to react and even notice that they are already soaking wet.

_- I will know that you are no dreamer -_

         They hugged each other, as if there is no tomorrow. Tears fell from Chidori's eyes.

         She now remembered why she knows the place very much.

_         It was here that she first saw Yuuhi._

_         The event that changed her life completely._

         _"Yuuhi, I...I...am..."_ Chidori started. They still didn't let go of each other.

         Yuuhi just placed his finger in her lips. _"No need to apologize..."_

         The only thought that is on the head of these two is that they have found each other.

         _Like they said, true love need not to be verbal._

         _"I love you so much, Chidori. Please don't run away like that again,"_ Yuuhi whispered. He wiped Chidori's tears.

         _"I will never do that again and...I love you too..."_ Chidori said. The two looked at each other's eyes. Yuuhi bent down kissed Chidori.

_         Now, that's what we call a true kiss._

_         Not a kiss brought by an accident._

------ Weeks after ---------

         "What! **CONGRATULATIONS!!! **" Chidori screeched in the telephone. She decided to check Nuriko and the others.

         "**Hey! That hurts!**" Nuriko said from the other line.

         "**Aw!!** You are going to marry **Hotohori!!!**" Chidori couldn't help but giggle.

         "Why? You are also going to marry Aogiri-kun, right?" Nuriko said.

         Chidori blushed. She still couldn't believe that, weeks from now, she is going to marry Yuuhi and be Aogiri Chidori.

         "**Chidori-san! The dressmaker is here!**" Suzumi called.

         "Nuriko, I'll call again. Don't forget to invite me in your wedding! **Bye!**" Chidori ended the call. She rushed to the living room to meet the dressmaker.

         Suzumi was having a little chat with the dressmaker when Chidori entered.

         "Chidori, this is Kasumi Karen. She will be the one in charge of the gowns," Suzumi said. A lady with short red locks bowed at her.

         "Hello," she smiled. They all sat down.

         Karen took out a magazine, a pen and a paper. She smiled sweetly at Chidori. "What kind of design do you like for your gown? If you want, you could pick here," She handed Chidori the magazine.

         "Um..actually, I already have a gown," Chidori said. Karen and Suzumi looked at her curiously.

         "What do you mean?" Suzumi asked. Chidori excused herself for a while to get it.

         "What could she possibly mean?" Suzumi asked Karen. Karen shrugged her shoulders.

         Chidori came back to the living room holding an off-shoulder, white, silky gown. Suzumi gasped.

         "Are you serious?" Suzumi asked. Karen looked utterly shocked.

         "Isn't that the gown I designed that was bought by..." Karen's eyes went wide. She was the one who designed that gown. Yuuhi, saying it would be beautiful for_ 'her'_, bought it. Luckily, she did not know that it was used for the funeral of Chidori and Aki.

         "Really?" Chidori looked surprise. "**Great! I will wear this for my wedding!**"

         "_Are you serious?!_" Suzumi looked at Chidori as if saying 'you wore that on your funeral! Isn't improper?'

         Chidori smiled,_ "Because I promised Yuuhi I will wear this on our wedding."_ She hugged the gown and whispered.

         **_"And also, it reminds me of the saying 'In love, nothing is impossible...'"_**

****

Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of withering, of tarnishing.

Anais Nin

**=========== The End!**

         So what do you think? Please Review!!!

         Phew! I've finished this fic!!! I'm so happy! -Jumps up and down-

         So sorry if the ending is quite fluffy and boring. (I was in 'Fluffy mode' when I wrote this.)

         I really hope you've enjoyed reading this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

         Thank you for all those who had time to read this fic, especially those who reviewed: DarkFusion, Angel Tifa, whiteangelguardian, ..., and Lydia-Blessing.

         I don't own FF8's 'Eyes on me' (the song in this chappie) 

         Karen Kasumi - X/1999 (CLAMP)


End file.
